


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (9/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Biting, Canon Compliant, Jealousy, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/Zayn Malik, jealousy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (9/52)

It’s mainly a drunk thing.

A little bit of a jealousy thing.

And sometimes, it’s an aggression thing, because everything about being famous is so _goddamn_ easy for Harry and Zayn likes to see teethmarks on him for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
